1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-60451 discloses a connector with terminals connected to ends of wires and a housing with side-by-side cavities that receive the respective terminals from behind. Adjacent cavities are partitioned by a partition wall extending to the rear end of the housing, and a rubber plug retained by a back retainer is mounted in a rear part of each cavity. The back retainer is mounted into the housing while allowing the insertion of a plurality of wires therethrough. A rear end of the back retainer where the wires are drawn out backward is at the same position as a rear end of the housing.
A space behind the connector may be narrow, such as when a peripheral device is arranged behind and near the connector. Thus, the wires are bent at a large angle with the rear end position of the housing as a bending start position, and loads on the bent wires is large. Each wire may need to be drawn out laterally in the wire arrangement direction. Thus, the wires cannot be bent due to mutual interference and a large bending angle. Accordingly, freedom in arranging the wires may be impaired.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and an object thereof is to improve a degree of freedom in arranging wires while reducing loads on the wires due to bending.